


Why Are You Crying?

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Honeydew and Xephos are good friends and I love them, M/M, Moonquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: It was a busy day, everyone had there jobs, Lalna was off looking for more oil, Honeydew was supposed to be mining again, they had lost a good chunk of mineral thanks to a creeper, and Xephos was working on calculations and trajectories. A normal day really, which is why when Xephos heard something not quite as normal, he looked up from his paperwork and math.





	Why Are You Crying?

It was a busy day, everyone had there jobs, Lalna was off looking for more oil, Honeydew was supposed to be mining again, they had lost a good chunk of mineral thanks to a creeper, and Xephos was working on calculations and trajectories. A normal day really, which is why when Xephos heard something not quite as normal, he looked up from his paperwork and math, confused, just what was that sound, it seemed so, muffled, but it was definitely there. Slowly standing up from his chair, Xephos grabbed his sword and head down deeper into Baked Bean Fort, was it some kind of mob? An intruder??

But as Xephos made his way towards the lower levels he suddenly stopped as he heard the noise again, no, it wasn’t a mob or an intruder, it was, crying? Who was crying? Was Lalna back? Sheathing his sword Xephos walked closer to the crying suddenly speaking “Hey whats up, Why are you crying?”

The sound stopped in an instant and a distinctly not Lalna but dwarven voice spoke up “Its uh nothing Xephos! Just stubbed my toe, the damned walls in here are so cramped!”

Frowning, Xephos walked around the corner seeing the dwarf on the floor, beard looking wet, like he had been crying for a bit. “Are you sure friend? If somethings wrong I’m here you know.”

“Always such a worrywart, c’mon I need to get back to the mines, I haven’t found enough diamonds yet.” Honeydew brushed off the spaceman, standing back up with a stretch.

“Honeydew seriously, you’re worrying me, you can talk to me alright? I promise I won’t judge.” Xephos pressed, looking down at the dwarf who was now kicking his foot like a petulant toddler.

“Really it’s fine! No reason to get your knickers in a twist you know, you can go back to your, math and all that!”

“Please Honeydew”

The dwarf frowned at that, looking at Xephos’ worried expression before sighing and saying “Really Xephos It was nothing just, remembering my old home, nothing important-” He yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled into a hug with the spaceman.

“It is important because it was upsetting you, do you want to talk about it?” Xephos asked, worry leaking through his words.

“It’s nothing just, sometimes I miss them, they were all great people and cared about me, and I just, left, selfishly and all that, I wonder what happened to them all.” Honeydew quietly admitted burrowing into the hug more.

Holding the dwarf quietly for a few minutes, Xephos began to speak “Honeydew your own happiness is never selfish, I’m sure while they all miss you they know this is a thing you have to do for yourself, I doubt they’re upset or anything.”

“You think?”

“I know, who could ever be mad at you even if you are a little shit with tnt.”

“It’s true I’m very lovable!”

“You sure are friend, now how about we go mining together this time? Maybe you can tell me more about your old home?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that, don’t tell Lalna though I’m not sure I want to see what he’d do in an attempt to cheer someone up”

Laughter rung through the room at that, the sadness forgotten, “I bet he’d just kinda poke you with a stick and try and give you a genetic mutant.”

“No no he’d totally make you a machine that just never stops screaming to take your attention”

“He’d lock you in a room and panic outside the room trying to think of what people like this isn’t horrible terrible science experiments!”

The two walked back towards the mines having grabbed fresh picks, laughing at all the things there socially inept but well meaning friend would do in an attempt to cheer people up, getting more and more extreme by the second, and Honeydew? Well Honeydew felt a lot lighter then he had in a long while, knowing in his heart his friends words must be true,


End file.
